


Chou

by Estoir



Category: AKIHIDE - Fandom, Acid Black Cherry, BREAKERZ
Genre: Crossover Fandoms - Freeform, Jrock - Freeform, M/M, miniatura, tak bardzo niedoceniany pairing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estoir/pseuds/Estoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihide kocha swoją pracę, jednak tego dnia nie był w stanie się na niej wystarczająco skupić. A wszystko przez pewien teledysk...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chou

**Author's Note:**

> Przed przeczytaniem tego ff, gorąco zachęcam do obejrzenia tego oto klipu - http://www.jpopsuki.tv/video/Acid-Black-Cherry---Chou/235ca0402b3fdbfd7cbc0b7964268fe9 . Znajomość jego treści znacznie ułatwi odbiór opowiadania ;]
> 
> PS. Dziękuję kochanej Szindze za betę :*

Niski mężczyzna o czarnych niczym skrzydła kruka włosach odłożył akustyka na stojak i przetarł ręką spocone lekko czoło. Była sobota, a on od wczesnych godzin porannych musiał siedzieć w studio. Nie, żeby tego nie lubił, wręcz przeciwnie, gra na gitarze była sensem jego życia; po prostu uważał, że przydałoby mu się trochę wolnego. Choćby po to, by dłużej sobie pospać, tym bardziej, że w nocy wolał pracować, czy to pisząc nową muzykę, czy to wiersze.  
Zapisał ostatnie nuty w komputerze, po czym zamknął wieko laptopa. Nic więcej dziś nie wymyśli. Postanowił więc wrócić do domu, wziąć chłodny prysznic i ze szklaneczką brandy porozkoszować się błogą ciszą i widokiem za oknem. Niestety, ledwie wstał ze skórzanego fotela, gdy do sali wpadł – i to dosłownie – wokalista jego zespołu.  
– Dobrze, że cię jeszcze złapałem – wysapał, wyraźnie zdyszany.  
– Stało się coś? – zmarszczył lekko brwi. Daigo nie był typem osoby, która biega bez wyraźnego powodu. Za bardzo dbał o swój wizerunek, by pokazywać się bez tchu i z rozwianymi włosami.  
– Tak jakby. Okazało się, że jakiś zespół odwołał sesję zdjęciową, a w związku z tym, że nasz termin jest dość daleki w czasie, nasz manager postanowił nas tam wcisnąć. – Wokalista uśmiechnął się krzywo, jakby obawiając się reakcji gitarzysty.  
– Czyli nici ze spokojnego popołudnia, tak? – mruknął. – No dobrze, jak obowiązek, to obowiązek. – Uśmiechnął się lekko do zaskoczonego szatyna, zgarnął z wieszaka kurtkę i podążył za Daigo do samochodu, gdzie czekał na nich Shinpei oraz reszta ekipy. 

Sesja, jak można było przewidzieć, trwała kilka dobrych godzin. Akihide ze spokojem pozwalał na odpowiednie ustawianie go przed obiektywami aparatów i przebieranie w coraz nowsze stroje zgodne z koncepcją ich najnowszego singla. Śmiał się, gdy Daigo podczas przerwy, dla rozładowania atmosfery, założył królicze uszy. Mimo że niejeden raz wykorzystywali ten motyw – choćby do Bunny Love – dziś połączenie skórzanego wdzianka z różowymi uszkami wyglądało przekomicznie. Naito, pomimo swojej kariery, pewnego zmanierowania, a przede wszystkim wieku, nadal miał w sobie coś z dziecka, co często ratowało ich zdrowie psychiczne podczas właśnie takich długich sesji, czy też nagrań.  
Śmiech zamarł na ustach gitarzysty, gdy w telewizorze, na kanale muzycznym, zaczął lecieć teledysk Acid Black Cherry, zapowiadający najnowszy singiel. Zerknął na resztę zespołu, która nie była tym specjalnie zainteresowana, więc korzystając z okazji podszedł bliżej ekranu. Był ciekaw co yasu tym razem wymyślił. Wiedział, że wokalista ma bujną wyobraźnię, co dobrze widać w klipach, oraz sporą wrażliwość, którą Akihide mógł bez problemu wyczytać w jego tekstach.  
„Chou” miał być wyjątkowy. Pod wieloma względami. Zarówno słów, jak i teledysku. Gitarzysta znał ogólny zamysł wokalisty ABC, ale nie miał jeszcze okazji zobaczyć owoców jego pracy. Zasłuchany w muzykę, uśmiechał się delikatnie. Jakże myląca w stosunku do tekstu. Widok Shuse kręcącego się jak bączek razem z basem, oraz Yuki’ego grającego na gitarze, wywołał ostre ukłucie żalu. Supportował Acid Black Cherry od wielu lat, wspierając yasu w każdy możliwy sposób – zarówno w nagrywaniu klipów, jak i podczas koncertów. Niestety, tym razem jego zespół – Breakerz – go potrzebował, i nie mógł towarzyszyć kolegom w tym projekcie. O dziwo, yasu nie protestował, wręcz przeciwnie, sprawiał wrażenie, jakby było mu to na rękę, choć zapytany przez Akihide o co chodzi, uśmiechał się tylko lekko.  
Kolejne minuty mijały w ciszy zagłuszanej tylko przez cichy dźwięk płynący z telewizora, w którym leciała reklama jakiegoś środka czyszczącego. Gitarzysta nie zauważył tej zmiany, nie zorientował się nawet, że skończyła się przerwa, a wokół niego ucichły rozmowy. Czuł tylko bicie własnego serca, tak głośne jak tykanie zegara. Tik tak tik tak. Bum bum bum bum.  
– Aki-sama? – głos Daigo przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. – Wszystko w porządku?  
Akihide kiwnął twierdząco głową.  
– Zamyśliłem się. – Uśmiechnął się, jednak ta ekspresja nie sięgnęła jego oczu. – Wracamy do zdjęć?  
Wokalista w odpowiedzi pomachał entuzjastycznie króliczym uchem. Wokół kręcił się fotograf i ustawiał kolejne rekwizyty.  
– Dobra panowie, jeszcze kilka ujęć i jesteście wolni!  
Gitarzysta westchnął głęboko, rozluźnił dłonie ściśnięte kurczowo w pięści, i wrócił na swoje miejsce.

Kilka ujęć później, czyli godzinę po, Akihide wracał do domu. Był zmęczony, i to bardziej niż zwykle po takim dniu. Wszedł do pustego mieszkania i, nie zapalając światła, rzucił kurtkę na fotel. Podszedł do barku i napełnił do połowy swoją ulubioną brandy niską szklankę z rżniętego szkła. Z alkoholem w ręku podszedł do okna. Obserwował Tokio powoli kładące się do snu, choć tak naprawdę to miasto nigdy nie szło całkowicie spać. Mieszkanie w dzielnicy Shinagawa, blisko Zatoki Tokijskiej, zapewniało mu sporą dozę spokoju i wytchnienia, którego potrzebował, zwłaszcza w tym momencie. Dobrze wiedział, że nie tylko dla niego te cechy są wysoce pożądane.  
Upił kolejny łyk bursztynowego płynu, a kostki lodu zagrzechotały delikatnie, niemal zlewając się z dźwiękiem skrzypienia klucza w zamku i otwieranych drzwi.  
Ścisnął mocniej szklankę w dłoni. Słyszał powolne kroki, szmer zrzucanych butów w genkanie, głośniejszy jęk otwieranej szafy – zawsze zapomina, by naoliwić te zawiasy. Poczuł jego obecność, zanim dobiegł go zapach tych charakterystycznych, korzennych perfum; zanim objęły go te ramiona, a do uszu napłynął dźwięk cichego oddechu.  
– Zmęczony? – Jedno zdanie, za którym kryło się tak wiele. Zarówno pytanie, jak minął dzień; troska, czy wszystko w porządku; i tęsknota, zebrana ze wszystkich dzisiejszych godzin, podczas których byli osobno... Jedno pytanie czy jedno zdanie, to nie ma znaczenia. Oni obaj zawsze widzieli w nich morze słów. Zbyt dobrze znali ich moc i wagę, by ich nadużywać, ale również znali siebie nawzajem wystarczająco dobrze, by nie potrzebować dodatkowych wyjaśnień. Słowa nie lubią być marnowane i rzucane na wiatr.  
– Nie bardziej niż zwykle – odpowiedział głosem cichym, spokojnym i zbyt bezbarwnym w swoim brzmieniu. Poruszył się lekko, sięgając do stolika, by odstawić szklankę z niedopitym alkoholem. Wyższy mężczyzna odczytał ten gest bezbłędnie, jednak nie odsunął się. Akihide obrócił się twarzą do partnera.  
– Motyl. On. Dlaczego, Hayashi? – Wpatrywał się w ciemne oczy blondwłosego, szczupłego mężczyzny, jakby chciał tam znaleźć odpowiedź na swoje pytanie.  
– Aki... – yasu położył rękę na piersi gitarzysty. Wyczuwał pod nią mocne, regularne bicie serca. Pieszczotliwym ruchem odsłonił skórę poniżej lewego obojczyka, na której widniał tatuaż. Opuszkami palców dotknął rysunku, układającego się we wzór skrzydeł. Poruszane, dzięki miarowym oddechom mężczyzny, wyglądały jakby rzeczywiście miały zaraz odlecieć.  
Akihide odtrącił rękę i złapał go za obydwa nadgarstki. Pod naporem ciała gitarzysty, zaskoczony yasu cofnął się o kilka kroków. Dotknął plecami ściany, dłonie zostały unieruchomione tuż obok jego głowy, a biodra… biodra były przyciśnięte przez kochanka w wymownym geście zaborczości.  
– Odpowiesz mi…? – Cichy głos zabrzmiał tuż przy uchu wokalisty. Szyję owiał szmer oddechu, wywołując drobne iskierki przebiegające wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Doznanie nasiliło się, gdy poczuł na skórze usta i język niższego mężczyzny. Odchylił głowę ukazując jasną szyję na której coraz szybszym rytmem bił puls.  
Akihide zrozumiał zaproszenie, lecz z rozmysłem je zignorował. Pocałunkami i lekkimi ugryzieniami znaczył szlak, by zatrzymać się na dłużej w wycięciu czarnej koszuli, odsłaniającej obojczyk. yasu drgnął, gdy kochanek bardziej zainteresował się tym miejscem. Wciągnął głośno powietrze i zbierając całą swoją samokontrolę, oderwał ręce od ściany i przejął panowanie nad sytuacją. Teraz to on trzymał w delikatnym uścisku dłonie gitarzysty, blokując mu jakikolwiek ruch, nogą między udami zaś uniemożliwiając próbę ucieczki. Obaj byli szczupli i dość wysportowani, ale to yasu był wyższy i silniejszy.  
– Naprawdę oczekujesz odpowiedzi, Aki? – zapytał zachrypniętym głosem, patrząc w ciemne tęczówki. – Przecież ją znasz. Tylko ty wiesz, ile dla mnie znaczy ta piosenka. I jak bardzo… – wokalista nachylił się nad Akihide niemalże muskając wargami jego usta – …brakowało mi tam ciebie – dokończył, całując go.  
Gitarzysta odpowiedział z gwałtownością i całą zazdrością, która tliła się od kilku godzin gdzieś pod jego skórą. Od momentu, gdy obejrzał ten przeklęty teledysk. Czując, jak yasu poluźnił uścisk, jedną rękę wplątał w krótkie włosy na karku partnera, drugą objął go w pasie, przyciągając jeszcze bliżej siebie. Po chwili zsunął dłoń niżej, wsuwając pod pasek spodni, by dotknąć ukrytego przed resztą świata rysunku błękitno-zielonych skrzydeł. Takiego samego, jaki on nosił nad swoim sercem. Wokalista oderwał się od niego, głośno wciągając powietrze. Pierś gitarzysty unosiła się w podobnie szybkim, urywanym rytmie. Płonące pożądaniem, brązowe i czarne tęczówki, chciały teraz tylko jednego.

Do sypialni dotarli kilka chwil później. Z ledwością uniknęli zderzenia z kolorowym automatem do gry pachinko, na kupno którego nalegał yasu. Za to wokalista przewrócił sztalugę z płótnem, na której Akihide lubił malować. Gitarzysta roześmiał się tylko i zagłuszył przeprosiny kochanka kolejnym pocałunkiem. Teraz leżał pod nim nagi, wyeksponowany i pobudzony, z przyjemnością dotykał tego szczupłego, bladego ciała, idealnie kontrastującego z pościelą w głębokim kolorze czerwonego wina. Wiedział, gdzie dotknąć, by sprawić przyjemność; w jaki sposób pieścić ciało, które należało tylko do niego. I dzisiejszej nocy miał zamiar to udowodnić. Po raz kolejny.  
Poruszył się wyrywając tym samym z ust kochanka głęboki jęk. Kochał uczucie bycia w nim, świadomość, że bez względu na wszystko inne, tylko on ma do tego prawo. Z każdym ruchem wszystkie uczucia niepewności, zazdrości i żalu odchodziły w dal. Palcami pieścił tatuaż na podbrzuszu, symbolu oddania, by w chwili ogarniającej go rozkoszy, zostawić na nim ślad w postaci półksiężyców.  
– Teraz już wiem, dlaczego cieszyłeś się, że nie mogę wziąć udziału w tym projekcie – odezwał się cicho. Leżał obok yasu, czując czuły dotyk palców we włosach i na karku.  
Wokalista obrócił się bokiem do Akihide. Nocne światło wpadające przez okno załamywało się lekko na krzywiznach jego nagiego ciała.  
– Wiesz, że to z tobą uwielbiam grać. Mimo że Acid Black Cherry jest moim solowym projektem, nie wyobrażam sobie tego zespołu bez ciebie. – Sato kiwnął głową. Wiedział o tym bardzo dobrze. Niejeden już raz rozmawiali na ten temat.  
– A mimo to poczułem ulgę, gdy nie było ciebie na planie. Nie wiem, jakbym się czuł, grając te sceny i wiedząc, że musisz na to patrzeć. – Twarz wokalisty była nieprzenikniona, lecz Akihide widział, że to wszystko nie było dla niego łatwe. Profesjonalizm nabyty przez wieloletnie granie w zespołach nie zwalniał z odczuwania emocji. Uniósł dłoń i palcami obrysował twarz kochanka.  
– Wyszedłeś świetnie, jak zawsze zresztą. – Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. – Nie spodziewałem się tylko, że wykorzystasz ten symbol do swojej piosenki…  
yasu nachylił się nad Akihide kładąc rękę na piersi gitarzysty. Patrzył w ciemne oczy, w których wciąż można było zauważyć echo przeżytej niedawno namiętności. Palcami przeczesywał wilgotne, lekko kręcone, czarne włosy.  
\- To była moja dedykacja dla ciebie… mon chou* - uśmiechając się delikatnie, pocałował czerwone wargi rozchylające się dla niego zapraszająco.  
Pod dłonią, na piersi, błękitno-zielone skrzydła motyla zatrzepotały, jakby rwąc się do odlotu.

**Author's Note:**

> *mon chou – gra słów. Z fr. oznacza to „moje maleństwo” czy też „moje kochanie”, natomiast z jap. ‘chou’ znaczy motyl.


End file.
